


Close Your Eyes

by Angelic_Wolf



Category: Dragon Ball Super
Genre: Bashful Goku, Dating, Fluff, Love, M/M, Made for someone, Nervous Pinky (Ssg Goku), Oneshot, Pinky is a nickname for Ssg Goku, Selfcest, Upset Pinky, Winter love, first time kissing, takes place in winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Wolf/pseuds/Angelic_Wolf
Summary: Pinky loves Goku. He knows the feelings are mutual from Goku to him as well. So why can't he gain the courage to kiss Goku?





	Close Your Eyes

Goku: *sitting in a tree, he watched as the snow fell. He felt like a kid as he sticks out his tongue to catch some*

Pinky: *from the ground, he watched as Goku catches snowflakes. He smiled genuinely at the man as his heart swelled with love. He sighed, wishing he can get the courage to kiss him*

Goku: *he looked down at Pinky, hearing the sigh before jumping out of the tree and walks over to Pinky* want to go get coffee?

Pinky: *he nose twitched as he gave a little knowing smirk* we don't drink coffee

Goku: *his face heats up as he looks down at his fingers* I- Well...

Pinky: *he rolled his eyes playfully as he held Goku's hand and starts walking* how about we just stay here and enjoy the weather a bit more before we go back

Goku: you're upset *he finally said* I just wanted to help

Pinky: *he frowned* it's not you or us... Just me being stupid and not having a courage to do something is all

Goku: *he looks up at Pinky with curiosity* and what is it?

Pinky: *he rubs his cheek, feeling shy all over again* I can't say. I don't want to if it's pushing a boundary

Goku: *he scuffed* we're already breaking boundaries by you being here. By us being together *he presses himself against Pinky, nuzzling his chest* there's nothing you can say or do that will change that...

Pinky: *he wrapped his arms around Goku. Kissing his head as he thinks* close your eyes *he said softly*

Goku: *his heart speed up as he does as told and waits*

Pinky: *he rubs his thumb over Goku's cheek, down to his jawline, before brushing over his lips. He leans in and barely brushes their lips together as he felt Goku shudder and lightly gasp before softly kissing him*

Goku: *he wraps his arms around Pinky's neck as he kisses back a bit harder. His face heating up more*

Pinky: *he sets his hands on Goku's hips, pulling away a little*

Goku: *he shuddered harder, wanting the heat back as he whines*

Pinky: *he kisses Goku's cheek down to his jawline* I love you so much

Goku: I love you too *he kisses Pinky again*

Pinky: *he held Goku tightly to him as he returns the kiss*


End file.
